Recent technological advances have led to situations where a user has multiple different active wireless devices available for communication, often at the same general location and at the same time. In addition to a smart phone (“companion wireless device”), a user may also simultaneously have a headset, a tablet device, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a portable media player, and/or one or more other wireless devices (“accessory wireless devices”), each of which may be able to conduct wireless communications using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs). The accessory wireless devices and the smartphone can be associated with a common account, and the user can originate outgoing communication sessions or receive incoming communication sessions using one or more of the wireless devices.